Conexión
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Ellos tienen una conexión fuera de lo común y por razones como esa mientras Theo está en la fiesta de Cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, sabe que algo está mal con Luna. [TheoxLuna. Regalo para AliceMlfy , intercambio de San Valentín por el grupo Chilenas Dramioneras]


Summary: Ellos tienen una conexión fuera de lo común y por razones como esa mientras Theo está en la fiesta de Cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, sabe que algo está mal con Luna.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este es un regalo por el día de San Valentín para mi amiga secreta AliceMlfy del grupo "Dramioneras Chilenas", espero que te guste mucho, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Si bien no es muy largo esta escrito con amor y admiración. ¡Un besote!

.

.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

* * *

Conexión 

_"Eran almas gemelas, de alguna manera los dos estaban mucho _

_Más solos que los demás, compartiendo el mismo agujero del abismo" – Anónimo _

1.-

El sonar de la música clásica resonaba en toda mansión de los Malfoy, gran parte de los invitados usaban antifaces evitando sabes las identidades de los demás, la idea (como siempre) había sido de una de sus mejores amigas, Pansy.

Hace años que no se celebraba nada en casa de los Malfoy (Luego del compromiso de Hermione y Draco) por lo que se ocurrió la brillante idea de una fiesta de antifaces para celebrar su cumpleaños y como sus amigos por lo general no le negaban nada a la antigua princesa de Slytherin aceptaron no tan encantados.

Theo había intentado zafarse varias veces, pero finalmente no pudo, así que estaba en la fiesta mirando a las personas bailar y Blaise Zabini coqueteándole a cada mujer que se le acercaba, el castaño bufó pasándose la mano por cabello, no se sentía a gusto estando en ese lugar.

Nunca fue mucho de pasar el tiempo en grupo, al contrario, si bien se llevaba de maravilla con sus amigos evitaba estar involucrado en todo lo que hacían, era más bien alguien solitario y aunque no lo creyeran tenia mejor relación con Pansy que con Draco.

Pansy era como su hermana pequeña, el tipo de hermana que consientes porque no tienes opción pero que muy en el fondo quieres, aunque estés podrido hasta la medula. Además, gracias a ella estaba saliendo con una persona maravillosa.

Bebió un poco de su whisky de fuego y se acomodó el ridículo antifaz verde que su amiga había comprado para él, desvió la mirada para observarla, Pansy parecía estar demasiado molesta en una de las mesas cercanas al minibar en compañía de Hermione Granger y ambas tenían varios vasos de alcohol sobre la mesa.

Nuevamente le tocaría ser un niñero o algo similar.

Caminó despacio hacia donde estaba su amiga, pero la chica estaba lanzando una gran cantidad de insultos a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

Bufó un poco molesto, si no fuera porque estaba obligado en la fiesta estaría con su novia en casa, recostados en un sofá debatiendo sobre mitología y cosas por el estilo, porque más que una relación Theodore y Luna tenían una conexión espiritual.

Sonaba una locura, pero después de conocer (realmente conocer a Luna) todo le parecía posible, incluso lo imposible.

Por lo general cuando tenia ganas de hablar con ella llegaba una carta a minutos de parte de Luna, o cuando la rubia iba sin previo aviso a la mansión de los Nott, Theo ya la estaba esperando incluso ya le tenía un té servido.

Notó como Pansy daba un largo trago de Whisky y rápidamente se lo quitó de las manos recibiendo un grito en conjunto de parte de la azabache y de la castaña a su lado.

― ¡Hey! Eso es mío ― Le reclamó la chica entrecerrando los ojos y señalándolo con el dedo ― Ya estoy muy molesta Theodore Nott, no me hagas desquitarme contigo.

― Pans. Ya basta ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se hicieron amigas de tragos? ― Preguntó señalando a su mejor amiga y a Hermione Granger que fruncían el ceño como si les hubieran quitado toda la diversión.

― Desde que Blaise y tú tienen novia y no beben conmigo. ― Respondió, rodeó a Hermione Granger con su brazo ― Además Granger tiene bastante aguante con lo tragos. ¡Sigue muy sobria! O al menos eso parece, no puedo notarlo bajo la máscara.

― Antifaz ― Corrigió la joven acomodando su antifaz

Una suave melodía sonó en el lugar y Hermione se levantó de golpe de la silla para correr hacia su prometido que la esperaba en el centro del salón con un antifaz negro. Una canción Muggle se hizo presente en la mansión y Theo suspiró.

Era la favorita de Luna.

Pansy palmeó la silla a su lado invitándolo a sentarse, el muchacho le hizo caso suspirando, sintió como su mejor amiga le acariciaba la espalda.

― ¿No deberías estar con tu novia en casa?

― Luna pensó que seria bueno que viniera, dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas esta noche y lo entiendo perfectamente…

― Pero sientes algo raro ― Interrumpió. Theo simplemente asintió ― Por Salazar ustedes dos son tal para cual, igual de extraños y locos.

Se sentía mal, tenia un presentimiento extraño y quería irse a casa, pero era cumpleaños de Pansy, era su mejor amiga y no podía abandonarla así por así.

― Luna dice que _Las mejores personas lo están._

Escuchó a su amiga reirá a su lado y la miró levantando una ceja.

― Ya cásate con ella, no seas estúpido. Estás loco por era ―Dio un largo trago al vaso que poco antes le había pertenecido a Granger ― Son el uno para el otro, y me sorprende mucho decir eso. Lunática y tu deberían casarse pronto.

Sonrió de lado y bebió un poco de su vaso. ¡Por supuesto que lo había pensado!

Luna lo complementaba, lo había sacado de un agujero de autocompasión en el que había estado, le había quitado ese peso de encima (El peso del Joven atlas como solía llamarlo ella), lo había amado y sobre todo siempre había sido incondicional con él, pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de que ella creyera que iban demasiado rápido.

Tuvo una sensación de dolor de estomago e hizo una mueca de dolor, algo iba mal y no en él, sino en Luna.

― A Luna le pasa algo…

― ¡Vete a casa, tú rarito! ― Le gritó la chica empujándolo suavemente. Le quitó el trago de la mano y lo empujó una vez más ― Ve con tu novia. ¡Ahora! No me hagas repetirlo.

No tuvieron que decirle lo mismo dos veces.

Caminó con rapidez entre los invitados a la fiesta, empujando sin querer a Draco provocándole que su vaso de Whisky cayera de lleno al suelo. Ignorando los gritos de su mejor amigo se acercó a la red Flu y luego de agarrar un poco de polvos entre sus manos con voz fuerte y clara exclamó.

― ¡MANSIÓN NOTT!

Luna habia decidido quedarse en la mansión a descansar por lo que esperaba encontrarla dormida en el cuarto que de vez en cuando solían compartir.

Segundos después se encontraba en su Hogar, arrojó el estúpido antifaz hacia un lado y corrió escaleras arriba esperando que su novia estuviera allí, abrió la puerta de golpe y respiró agitado al no encontrarla sobre la cama dormida.

Entró en pánico muy común en él cuando trataba de la rubia.

― ¿Luna? ¡Luna!

― ¡Estoy aquí!

Una voz suave y ensoñadora se escuchó en el baño de la habitación, Theo caminó hacia el baño encontrándose con Luna Lovegood con su cabeza en el retrete vomitando lo que parecía ser la cena de esa noche.

Se acercó y le corrió su enredada cabellera rubia hacia un lado evitando que cayera dentro del inodoro y le acarició la espalda con suavidad mientras que ella expulsaba todo lo que solía estar en su estómago.

― Pensé que estarías con Pansy ― Murmuró la rubia levantando el rostro, para luego con ayuda de su novio levantarse del frio suelo y lavarse el rostro en el lavabo. A pesar de llevar un pijama de invierno ella temblaba un poco ― Es su cumpleaños. ¿Le entregaste los aretes que le hice?

Asintió recordando los aretes hechos con corchos y pintados de verde que había dejado junto a los demás regalos. Se colocó tras ella y con cuidado le trenzó el cabello para que se sintiera más cómoda, solía hacerlo seguido justo antes de ir a dormir, el cabello de la rubia olía a manzanilla y era mucho más suave de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar.

― Supuse que algo iba mal ― Respondió tomándole la mano y llevándola de vuelta a la habitación― Comencé a sentirme enfermo y volví a casa. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Comiste algo que te hizo mal? ¿Necesitas ir a San Mungo? Le enviaré una lechuza a un sanador, apuesto que fue el almuerzo que cociné, lo siento tanto.

Ella negó repetidamente. ¿Qué podría haberle hecho mal?

Si, él no era un cocinero espectacular pero jamás le había provocado dolores estomacales, Luna siempre había gozado de buena salud y pocas veces había visitado San Mungo por estar enferma por lo que a Theo realmente le extrañaba que ella se sintiera mal.

― Theodore, estoy bien. ― Amaba cuando Luna lo llamaba de ese modo, tan dulce y suave ― ¿Puedes mantenerte tranquilo, Por favor? tu cabeza se está infestando de Torposoplos, solo respira profundo y pensamientos positivos.

Cerró los otros tratando de calmarse y no llenarla de preguntas, sintió como su novia le cogía ambas manos y soltó un suspiro.

― Todo está bien, solo quiero recostarme, cuando estas embarazada estas muy cansada y además quiero comer algo de pudin…

― Tu amas el pudin…

Respondió de manera mecánica sin darse cuenta de la palabra que había nombrado Luna, arrugó el ceño pensando en lo que había dicho ¿Acaso había oído mal?, abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con su novia sonriendo tímidamente sin dejar de soltarle las manos.

― ¡Por Salazar! ¡Luna! ― Grito fuertemente con emoción para luego cogerla entre sus brazos y hacerla girar repetidas veces.

― ¡Mareos! ¡Me mareo! ¡Theodore! ― Soltaba unas pequeñas risas mientras Theodore la hacía girar.

No podía creerlo, seria padre. Iba a tener un hijo, un hijo de él y Luna. La felicidad no le cabía dentro del pecho.

Cuando era joven y hasta hace poco un par de años nunca pensó en ser padre, pero en el momento en que conoció a Luna supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, hablando cosas al azar, acariciándola, queriéndola, haciéndola sentir amada y en un futuro poder ser padres.

¡Pero nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto!

La dejó en la cama y le besó todo el rostro sonriendo, nunca pensó que seria tan feliz en la vida. Había estado tan metido en un pozo sin fondo que si en ese tiempo le hubieran dicho que su vida seria tan Gloriosa nunca se lo creería.

― ¿Sabes? Iré por pudín, por todo el pudin que pueda encontrar y celebraremos ¡Seremos padres! ― Volvió a exclamar ― ¡Espera a que se lo diga a Pans!

― Pero cariño, ella ya lo sabe ― Interrumpió sonriendo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, le cogió del brazo suavemente y le besó la mejilla ― Vamos por pudín.

Verla frente a él tan feliz, tan radiante, tan Luna se dio cuenta de algo, la quería para siempre en su vida.

Porque eran almas gemelas, estaban conectados.

* * *

**Nota de la escritora:**

**¡Querida Alice! Espero que te haya gustado este regalito, lamento haberme demorado pero mi vida es una montaña rusa de tragedias, So, no pude publicarlo antes.**

**Respecto a lo del "Joven Atlas" es una guiño a otro LunaxTheo que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, también aprovecho de decir que si están leyendo mi Dramione Basado en "Kimi no na wa", me disculpo por no haber publicado, nuevamente les comento que soy muy Eugene/Yuyin y siempre me pasan cosas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un besote, Holly.**


End file.
